Las Técnicas sexuales y secretas de la Aldea de la Hoja
by The Oldest Heart
Summary: La creatividad y las habilidades ninjas no solo sirven para lastimar al oponente...


_La creatividad y las habilidades ninjas no solo sirven para lastimar al oponente..._

**Las técnicas sexuales secretas de la Aldea de la Hoja**

* * *

En el campo de batalla volaban los escombros y una fuerte ventisca se levantaba debido a la potencia monstruosa de Sakura. Recordaba haber visto su espalda y el perfil de su rostro, la expresión en él era poderosa. Las rocas seguían cayendo del cielo, como lluvia repiqueteaban al tocar el piso. Continuó enfocado en ella, captando la postura de su cuerpo y cuánta energía desprendía. Era como un imán de pupilas, todos la observaban, al igual que él, deleitados ante la catástrofe que podía producir con un puño; estaban presenciando un gran acontecimiento, como verdadero arte ninja.

Y ese era uno de los tipos de cosas que lo excitaban acerca de ella.

_¿Por qué estaba recordando eso ahora? _

Sasuke se masajeó la nuca distraídamente, luego deslizó la mano desde allí hasta terminar en su frente, logrando despeinar todo su cabello que, como de costumbre, lucía atractivamente rebelde. Ojeó el reloj colgado en la pared y sin darse cuenta se arrimó más hacia el borde del sillón.

_Está tardando más de lo normal. _

Se levantó del sillón ubicado en medio de la sala de estar y caminó descalzo y con paso lento hacia la ventana. Al menos quería calmarse a sí mismo, y siendo capaz de controlar los impulsos por correr como un demente hacia el hospital y traerla a la fuerza lo llenaba de alivio. Su cuerpo todavía resistía aquella desesperación.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, esta vez sin mucha parsimonia.

―Tsk.

De nuevo ocupó el mueble, cayendo pesadamente sobre los cojines y extendiendo los brazos a lo largo del asiento. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, resignado a continuar con la espera.

Cuando Sakura entró, humedecida por la llovizna que la había rociado, comenzó a creer que Sasuke tenía alguna preocupación; estaba sentado al borde del sillón, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la mirada dirigida hacia el piso.

En la entrada dejó sus sandalias y con una sonrisa pronunció el nombre de él.

La postura cambió; seguía sentado pero ahora su cabeza había girado y su mirada se clavaba en ella. Mínimamente ensombrecidos por el cabello, sus ojos color de ónix le hacían el escaneo obligatorio de cada noche al regresar del hospital. Duraba un par de segundos la etapa rigurosa de aquel ejercicio diario, al que llamaba de rigor porque estaba segura de que lo que hacía era asegurarse de que estuviese entera y como él la había dejado en la mañana, luego, estaba su favorita, en esa etapa ella fingía no darse cuenta de que estaba siendo desnudada con la mirada.

Sakura se sacó uno de sus pendientes y _sin querer_ lo dejó caer. Así que distraídamente se agachó para recogerlo, dándole a él la oportunidad de admirarla. Le encantaba que lo hiciera cuando ella no estaba observando, porque aunque fuese cierto que no lo veía podía sentir sus pupilas atravesándola.

A pesar de todo, Sasuke se atrevía a hacerlo solo cuando la creía distraída. Quizás le causaba morbo el hecho de ser un mirón, pensó con picardía secreta. Aunque luego aceptó que quizás simplemente seguía siendo el Sasuke reservado de siempre, y eso le parecía adorable.

―Hola… ―se acercó y se colocó de rodillas, mirándolo desde esa cercanía que ahora era tan cómoda.

―¿Mucho trabajo? ―preguntó, con el rostro sereno.

―¡Mucho!... te extrañé ―depositó un beso minúsculo en sus labios, sintiendo como a pesar de lo insignificante del acto él lo correspondió.

Ya no hacía falta que repitiera la frase.

Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina, allí estaba ella levantando el refirgerador, _como si nada._

―Juraría que lo había visto por aquí… _tsk,_ dónde lo dejé…

Un rato después tomó unos vegetales y los rebanó en un santiamén. Perfectamente. _Diablos._ Ni siquiera él manejaba así su katana.

Sasuke comenzó con las _malditas _divagaciones. Los cortes que Sakura hacía con _el cuchillo_ eran perfectos, _joder_. La forma en que ella movía su cuerpo hablaba de que lo controlaba muy bien y _podía matarlo_ solo con asestarle un buen puñetazo.

_…_

―Sakura… vamos a la habitación.

―¿Ah?

―Aa, prefieres aquí…

―¿De qué hablas?... oh… no, Sasuke… soy una mujer armada. ¡Atrás!

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia pero a la vez su mirada era la de una serpiente encantada por un flautista.

Sakura blandió su arma de guerra a diestra y siniestra, mientras Uchiha lograba esquivarla entre una nube de sonrisas malvadas.

―Recuerda quién ganó la última vez.

―Hn ―bufó divertido

―¡Sasuke! ―el alarido se escuchó por todas partes en la casa. Lo último que vio fue el sharingan refulgiendo con fuerza.

Acto seguido se encontró en la cama con las ropas rasgadas y Sasuke que estaba impávido e inmaculado, casi inocente de todo pecado con sus rasgos armoniosos y equilibrados, parado frente a ella. Hizo el sello para invocar clones.

_Aah. _Gimió.

Era un genjutsu.

_Aaah… ¿con los tres?_

Uno bueno…

Volvió a abrir los ojos, mirando la imagen viva de la sensualidad frente a sus ojos y como seguían estando en la cocina. No necesitaba poses, solo una mirada severa sobre ella.

―Va-vamos a la habitación ―sus piernas parecían de gelatina. .

Satisfecho la tomó entre sus brazos, dispuesto a calmar los deseos de su _demandante_ mujer.

―Juegas muy sucio ―susurró sobre su pecho, descansando luego de la sesión de sexo al estilo ninja que habían tenido. Los brazos, las piernas, la entrepierna, incluso los senos le dolían un poco. Por eso siempre culminaba ruborizada, Sasuke era… el tipo de chico que siempre sospechó. _Oh Sí._ Un aparente cubo de hielo secretamente dominante y obsceno a más no poder. Ese talante pervertido estaba escrito por todas partes sobre él.

―Gracias.

Soltó con ese tono de sé-que-te-gusta-lo-sucio, con la voz como chocolate derretido.

**'''**

―Es que digo, ¡cómo puedes hacerlo con dos tíos tíos a la vez! ¿Al menos reservas algún orificio para respirar?

Ino no paraba de parlotear, haciendo reír a las demás mientras que Hinata estaba a punto de un colapso cerebral. _A Naruto le encantaba jugar con clones_… y a la de cabello rosado se le pusieron los pelos de punta ante la imprudencia de la rubia.

―Estúpida cerda, ¡Al menos yo no me ahogo en tinta! ―Sakura quedó en shock al escuchar sus propias palabras, Ino se puso colorada, ambas lo estaban. Luego las carcajadas llenaron el lugar.

―¡Ni siquiera estaba hablando de ti, no sabía que te gustaban los tríos!

―Sasuke usa el kage bunshin ―dijo a modo de explicación y prefirió ahorrarse el detalle de que no eran precismante dos...

―Ah, la técnica de Naruto

El silencio se hizo presente luego de la observación de la Yamanaka. Todas llegaron a la misma conclusión e inmediatamente giraron sus cabezas hacia Hinata, que estaba sudando frio y arrugando la falda de su vestido entre sus dedos.

Las miradas acusadoras y luego pervertidas hicieron que la morena explotara gritando como nunca.

―¡NO me miren!

Se llevó las manos al rostro ya de color carmín, cubriendo la poca dignidad que intentaba que no le arrancaran.

Ino miró maliciosa hacia sus compañeras. Todas asintieron con complicidad.

―¿Cuántos?

―¿Q-que?

La rubia sonrió.

Hinata lloriqueó.

―B-bueno. No sucede con… con frecuencia.

―No, solo cada vez que se encierran en la oficina del Hokage ―soltó Temari.

La Hyuuga negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Ino la apresuró a responder.

―Bien… Ci… ci-ci

Todas lucieron consternadas. Sakura se puso de pie alzando un puño, ella sabía muy bien que ese idiota podía invocar tantos clones como el demonio.

―Ese Naruto… ¿Cómo se atreve a invocar CIEN clones para… ¡HACERLO!?

―¡NO! ¡CINCO! ¡SOLO PUEDO CON CINCO!

Todas la miraron fijamanete, en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que por fin explotaron en carcajadas estridentes, hasta la propia Hyuuga, más tímidamente que las demás, pero que no tuvo otro remedio que reírse de sí misma.

**'''**

Cuando finalmente la rubia y todas las demás se largaron creyó que era buen momento para recordar esa peculiar forma de seducirla que tenía su esposo, y la cual era la responsable de que hubiese quedado embarazada tan rápido. Solo los hombres de Konoha― no, solo un Uchiha tenía tal poder pervertido. Rió a hurtadillas, como si fuese a ser descubierta por alguien inexistente.

A través de la ventana de la cocina el sol entraba mientras un pajarillo cantaba. En su ensoñación el eco de la voz del moreno la transportaba a un día lluvioso y nostálgico, esos días lucían como él. Y eran sus favoritos, de hecho. Desplegó los parpados por completo y respiro profundamente, rememorando:

Estaba como un tomate, suponiendo que Sasuke haría desaparecer a sus clones de sombra cuando estuviese a punto de llegar, solo para que su cuerpo sintiera todo el placer posible. La escena ocurría en su habitación matrimonial, solo con la escasa luz que se escabullía entre la lluvia. Ella estaba sobre la cama ya maltrecha, con el vestido rasgado, los senos al aire y siendo atendido cada uno por una copia de Sasuke. El verdadero estaba ocupado entre sus piernas.

Soltó un juramento.

Una pequeña pero ruidosa llama en el centro de su pecho descendía hasta su ingle. Estaba preguntándose cuántos chicos podían hacer_ eso_ con sus lenguas…

¿Con tanta rapidez?

Coloreó sus mofletes aún más.

Corazón acelerado.

Respiración arrítmica.

―¡Mamá!

Sakura tomó una ruidosa bocanada de aire. Los ojos como platos y las palabras escuetas que se enredaban en su lengua casi la delataban. Pero Sarada era una niña apenas. Avispada, como ella, pero niña al final del día.

―Hi-hija.

―Estoy tan… molesta. Los niños, no solo los varones, todos los de mi edad son unos tontos ―refunfuñó de malas pulgas.

Su madre rió nerviosa.

―¿Por qué crees eso, Sarada?

―Creen cosas como que los bebés salen de una estúpida flor y no quieres escuchar cómo llegan hasta allí. Es absurdo, mamá. Yo sé que los adultos lo saben, pero Anko-Sensei actuaba como si ellos estuviesen en lo cierto. En otras circunstancias lo habría dejado estar, ¡pero es la escuela! ―la pequeña caminó en círculos con el ceño fruncido, una expresión meditabunda.

―¿Qué quieres hacer al respecto? ―¿Había algo más adorable que su hija?, tenía la respuesta: no.

―Seré Hokage, madre, y cambiaré el sistema educativo de esta aldea.

No dudaba que esa niña era idéntica a ellos dos.

―Pero por ahora he decidido que mi exposición final será acerca de, básicamente, reproducción sexual entre humanos.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos e inmediatamente ocultó su impresión.

―Así que comenzaré a prepararla y quiero que, papá y tú verifiquen que todo esté en orden al final, ya que ustedes me han procreado y mantienen una relación marital.

La pequeña terminó su, prácticamente monólogo, y salió de la cocina directo a su habitación. Su madre quedó pasmada, preguntándose qué tanto sabía su pequeña acerca de su… "relación marital". Definitivamente, a veces pensaba que haber hecho a Sarada de la manera en la que la hicieron y que no quería recordar, debía convertirse en una técnica secreta para procrear bebés inteligentes y adorables.

* * *

_Hola, pues sí, el tema de cómo se hizo a Sarada (___¡Rayos, como me hubiese gustado ver más de esa niña!) _es algo que a todos nos gusta imaginar, así que esta es mi idea. _

_¿Debería recopilar más información acerca de esas técnicas pervertidas?_


End file.
